Little Jason
by NeonFlower
Summary: Delphox saw herself as an intelligent pokémon. She studied humans closely, to just understand their way of life. So, when her trainer starts acting weird, she can't help but wonder what's going on.


Delphox entitled herself to be a smart pokémon. She, of course, had grown this intellect when she evolved into a part psychic type. All psychic types grew smarter than other pokémon. It was in their nature.

Carefully, throughout the years as she had grew up, she looked at humans closely. The way they interacted, the way... they courted. Or that's at least what she called it. Of course, she had only watched her trainer's and the friends that traveled with said trainer. Over that time, she had grown a relationship with the one of the other two starters in the group. Chespin or... Chesnaught. He was a bit of goofball, a bit ill mannered, and had a very large appetite. But at the same time, he had a big heart.

Her trainer was blinded by her love for the leader of the group, or that's the way the fox saw it. But, her trainer was a respectable young woman. She respected the love the other human had for a redheaded girl. Delphox was angry with that human. He had broken her trainer's heart for a long time. Nights upon nights, her trainer would cry herself to sleep.

Her trainer eventually saw the truth of the other human in the group. His little sister was noisy and obnoxious, but Delphox accepted her as family. Chesnaught's trainer was head over heels for her's. Not only because Delphox had fallen for Chesnaught when both were young; since trainers often reflected their pokémon. It was the fact that the two were just shy people and felt attraction towards each other. But, after one final push, the two were in a relationship... and both enjoyed it.

As the years went by, her trainer, once a girl that was so afraid to ride pokémon, had become the owner to her mother's ranch. Delphox didn't even know such a place had existed. So many different species lived there. Her, along with Atticus the Flygon and Venusaur, side with their trainer to take care of the ranch.

But tonight... something seemed off with her trainer... and Chesnaught's for that matter. On any normal day, Delphox called it courting when they 'bumped noses' rather known as kissing. To pokémon, the way any species shows their love is to nose kiss each other. Oh no... humans were different. Tonight, the two humans were kissing everywhere. She had asked Heliolisk what the big deal was, and he simply said that they were doing the final act of courting. She snorted at his response, and walked off, unconvinced by his answer.

Now, it was late at night. Bonnie, the younger sister of Chesnaught's trainer, had passed out on the couch, Dedenne asleep on her head. Quietly walking over, the fox pressed a claw to the 'OFF' button on the remote, the T.V. turning off. This left the living room dark, but the dim lights from outside made it easier to see. Living in the city had it's pros and cons, one con would have to be living with the tall buildings outside.

Delphox trotted back over to her and Chesnaught's bed. Stretching, she plopped herself down, gazing around as she waited for drowsiness to quickly take her. That was proven hard. She usually slept with Chesnaught next to her, his warmth made her sleep quickly. But he was absent from the bed tonight. He had passed out in the kitchen after eating one too many macarons for dessert. Her ears went down, and she let out a deep sigh.

Suddenly, a faint shuffle caught her attention. Her ear twitched, and she sat up quickly. At first, she thought it was Bonnie. But the girl had stayed in the same position since she had passed out.

Another shuffle and the fox turned to her trainer's bedroom. Her ear twitched again. Curiosity overcoming her instincts, she silently stepped over to the door. Her ears were extremely sensitive to sound, so she could hear quite well. The door was blocking some of the noise, but she could hear nonetheless.

Now that she was closer, she could hear more shuffling, maybe some... animalistic sounds. She couldn't sense another pokémon inside... so what was that noise...? Unless...

Another shuffle rang out, and it hit her. She grew incredibly red in the face, her ears heating up with fire. Heliolisk said they were courting... so... that meant...

Quickly making her way back to her bed, she let out a huff and lay down. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it earlier. She was just... so slow sometimes.

After that night, everything returned back to normal... well, kinda. Over the next few weeks, Delphox had noticed... how different her trainer's personality was. She was easily set off. One minute she would be happy, the next she would be angry. Her trainer would take it out on her mate, her mate's sister... even her employees. Delphox had always known her trainer to be timid and kind hearted.

She had also noticed a change in her trainer's mate. Chesnaught's trainer had grown extremely agitated over time, and had caught him once throwing out perfectly good food... of course, Chesnaught had gotten to it. Not only was he scolded for his actions, but he got a stomachache. Some human food was not meant for pokémon consumption.

So, while she laid next to her mate, her flame heating up his upset belly, she saw her trainer run in, seemingly ecstatic. In that moment, the three humans at the home all grew excited and chatted among each other, Chesnaught's trainer throwing his arms around hers. Delphox exchanged glances with Chesnaught, in which the big pokémon only shrugged.

Delphox had asked Heliolisk, and the reptile pokémon responded.

"_She's having a baby,"_ He replied. Her eyes widened.

"_A baby?! You mean, as in a pup?"_ She was flabbergasted. He nodded.

"_Yep. This is going to change a lot of things,"_ He sighed, reaching back and itching his neck with his back foot.

"_But... but! What are we supposed to do?"_ She looked at him.

"_We do nothing, Delphox. We sit back, and just try to keep our trainer's company. Babies are a big thing for humans apparently,"_ He deadpanned.

"_Especially yours. She's going to grow huge,"_ He demonstrated, standing on his back legs as he brought his arms out. She rose an eyebrow, glaring at him.

"_I don't think that's how humans work with pups,"_ She commented, and he let out another sigh.

"_How am I supposed to know? I've lived longer than all of you, yet I've never once seen a human baby!"_ He put his arms out in a defensive matter. She rolled her eyes.

As Heliolisk had told her, her trainer was indeed growing big in the midsection. Her stomach was becoming round. On her good days, she would let Delphox and some of the other pokémon join around her large stomach while she rested. The fox usually set her head next to her trainer's stomach, her ear pressed against the skin as she listened. There were many noises, but one was in rhythm. A heartbeat. It was faint, but she could hear it. Her trainer was indeed, having a little pup.

Over the next few months, her trainer had grown to the point that she could barely walk anymore. She could sense discomfort, the woman having suffered a lot over the past nine months. Of course, Chesnaught's trainer was at her side every step of the way. He could comfort her. He would be there when the time came.

Then one night, in a matter of minutes, the three humans rushed around, before they were out the door. All of the pokémon, even Dedenne, were left behind. So, they waited. Waited for someone to come home. But Delphox couldn't help but be worried. Something wasn't right with her trainer that night.

As she peered out the window, overlooking the city, Chesnaught came up to her side, lightly nudging her. She turned to him.

"_She's okay, Delphox. My trainer wouldn't let anything bad happen to her,"_ He reassured, and her ears went back.

"_I know... but I could feel intense pain with her last night... I've never sensed something in all my life... It was terrifying her as well as me,"_ She dropped down from the ledge, sitting before him. He sighed softly, before leaning forward, their heads meeting.

"_Everything is going to be okay. I promise,"_ He murmured, and her eyes closed. Leaning up, he licked her forehead.

Eventually, the door was unlocked, and the pokémon perked up. Stepping inside was Bonnie, and she blinked at the pokémon. Dedenne immediately met her, leaping into her arms.

"Well guys... You'll be meeting our newest member soon," The young woman announced, and the pokémon cheered with joy. Delphox smiled; her trainer was okay... and now... the pup was here as well.

It didn't take long before the other two humans entered the house. While Chesnaught's trainer carried a bag, her trainer carried... a small bundle of blankets. Delphox could smell something different with those blankets. Not only did they smell of medicine... they smelled as if they were new. The fox also noticed how slim her trainer was. With the pup here, she had lost so much weight. There was still a small curve to her stomach, but she was definitely thinner.

The three humans moved to the extra room that Heliolisk called the nursery. Over the past nine months, it had been painted, prepared, and readied to go for the new pup. And now that it was here, it could finally be used. Delphox peeked around the corner of the room, seeing her trainer lean down into the small, barred nest for the pup. She placed the bundle inside and leaned back up. Upon seeing Delphox, her trainer gestured for the fox to come in and see. Curiosity getting the better of her, Delphox stepped inside carefully.

Coming up to the nest, she peered inside while her trainer leaned down next to her, placing a hand on her back and petting her.

The pup was small, it was squirming around. It's eyes were closed, and barely had any hair on it. Her head tilted at the pup as it whimpered.

"Say hello to little Jason, Delphox," Her trainer chimed, and the fox purred. Jason seemed to be a perfect name for this tiny pup.

Maybe someday... she could have pups of her own, raising them with Chesnaught so they could grow up with Jason.

She stepped out of the nursery to let the humans be with the new family member. She saw Chesnaught and walked over to him.

"_Hey... sweetie... Can I talk to you?"_

* * *

**_This is a remake story of "Family" which had been taken down. _**


End file.
